<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Руки by Black_vs_White (leanuint)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481851">Руки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White'>Black_vs_White (leanuint)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Чейза дурацкая привычка хватать Хауса за руку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Руки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На картинку <a href="https://i.imgur.com/JExgjEU.jpg">pic.jpg</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Чейза дурацкая привычка хватать Хауса за руку. И избавить от неё австралийца не могут ни колкости, ни резкое выдёргивание пальцев, ни откровенная злость Хауса на подобные жесты. Чейз ненадолго прекращал и вообще отстранялся весь, Хаус снова оставался недоволен, в конце концов сам таща его за руку к себе и восстанавливая статус-кво.<br/>А потом у них случилась беременная пациентка, и Хаусу пришлось принимать роды прямо во время операции. Новорожденный ребёнок вцепился в палец Хауса, совсем как Чейз, который в это время всеми силами пытался вытащить с того света мамашу... это было почти как электрошок.<br/>Ночью Хаус лежал, глядя в потолок, и размышлял. Только под утро он пришёл к определённому выводу и, собственнически сцапав руку спящего рядом Чейза, наконец, спокойно уснул сам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>